


The Hitchhiker's Guide to Love Confessions

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Introspection, Love Confessions, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: When Wanda was feeling especially distant towards people, she sought out Vision. Vision could always bring her back to reality, and her friends, by being there and just being himself. He did it even better when he gave her idle touches and caresses as he did something else, her favourite being him playing with her hair while he read to her.





	The Hitchhiker's Guide to Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a fluff idea, and quickly spiraled into an introspective look at Wanda's depressive tendencies and Vision's feelings towards Wanda. It doesn't have a particular timeframe beyond probably somewhere between AoU and CW.

When Wanda was feeling especially distant towards people, she sought out Vision. Vision could always bring her back to reality, and her friends, by being there and just being himself. He did it even better when he gave her idle touches and caresses as he did something else, her favourite being him playing with her hair while he read to her.

 

After a particularly bad day, where Wanda had snapped at no less than half the team and refused to tell them why, she went to find Vision. By then, he would be in the den with a book, no doubt on the couch waiting for her. He could always tell when she had a bad day, and he'd wait for her in the den.

 

Just as she'd figured, Vision was sitting at the end of one of the couches, a book in hand. He wasn't reading it quite yet, and he looked up when he heard Wanda.

 

Wordlessly, she placed her head in his lap and curled herself into a ball on the couch. He opened the book to the first page, his hand carding through her hair comfortingly.

 

“The house stood on a slight rise just on the edge of the village,” he began, his voice soft and gentle as he read. “It stood on its own and looked over a broad spread of West Country farmland.”

 

Even just two lines in to her favourite novel, Wanda was already feeling much better. Vision's hand was in her hair, massaging her scalp and tickling the base of her skull. She felt her eyes sliding closed, her hands uncurling from their tense fists.

 

“It hadn't properly registered with Arthur that the council wanted to knock it down and build a bypass instead,” Vision continued, nearing the end of the first page. When he heard a soft snore come from Wanda, he chuckled, closing the book and placing it on the end table next to the couch. He kept his hand in her hair, the other adjusting her ever so slightly so she would be more comfortable as she slept.

 

She slept for a couple of hours, Vision just staring off and thinking as she slept. He was thinking about Wanda, how expressive she was, and how outspoken she was. She voiced her opinion, even on the bad days where her opinion pushed people away, though she cared overly about her public image. She didn't want the public to hate her, she didn't want anyone to hate her, but Vision knew something Wanda hadn't told him: he knew she hated herself sometimes.

 

He hadn't been explicitly told that, but he could pick up on it with the way she acted on her bad days. She made self-deprecating comments and quips that she seemed to wholeheartedly believe were true, which made Vision frown. He didn't understand why she said such things about herself, because to him, they were lies.

 

On Wanda's bad days, she neglected her own appearance and well-being. She didn't eat much, she barely drank anything, she wore the same clothes for days on end, and she refused to brush her hair. She wouldn't leave the facility, hardly left her room actually. Vision was the only person she wouldn't snap at, rather she sought his presence as often as she could. Unknown to Vision, as Wanda didn't speak of it openly, he was her beacon of light on her dark days. He brought her back to the good days, just by being himself and shining brightly with positivity and optimism. He was constantly making sure she was alright, making sure she wasn't hurting herself with her neglectful actions. He cared about her the way only Pietro ever had, and it was comforting.

 

A few of the _really_ bad days saw Wanda using her powers as a defence mechanism. She would project fear into the minds of the other Avengers if they came close to her, and she would fire bolts of energy if they were too close. Vision had to keep her from seriously hurting them, usually with a hand on her shoulder or a soft word in her ear.

 

What Wanda didn't know about Vision yet was that he was so in love with her it _hurt_. He hadn't thought he was capable of human emotion when he was created, but as he got to know Wanda, he found himself experiencing the entire spectrum of human emotions, just by being around her. The love he felt for Wanda was so intense he felt a sort of heat in his chest whenever she was around, a blooming heat that was both painful and comforting. He didn't know how to translate these feelings into words to tell Wanda how he felt, so he expressed it in his actions and gestures. He expressed his love by helping Wanda calm down, reminding her she needed to eat and drink and shower, giving her space and time when she needed to be away from him to be calm.

 

When Wanda woke up, she didn't move immediately. She heard a small voice in the back of her head that sounded like Vision, and she realized he was accidentally projecting his thoughts. Most of them sounded scientific and garbled, but one slipped through the mess and hit her like a freight train:

 

_I love her. How do I tell her?_

 

She tried to reason with herself that she was hearing thoughts that weren't there. She was imagining him thinking that in her half-asleep, still somewhat depressed, state. She told herself she was just filling in the blanks with what she wanted him to be thinking, but that sounded hollow, even to her.

 

When Vision realized she was awake, he looked down at her with a warm smile. “Did you sleep well?” he asked,

 

Wanda nodded, turning so she was on her back and able to look into Vision's eyes. “I did, yeah,” she yawned, stretching her arms above her and nearly hit Vision in the face. She quickly retreated her arms, blushing lightly. “Sorry,” she muttered.

 

Vision chuckled softly, shaking his head. “It is alright,” he assured her.

 

“How far did you get into the book?” she asked, sitting up and leaning on Vision's side.

 

“I did not make it passed the first page,” Vision told her. “You fell asleep rather quickly.”

 

Wanda blushed slightly, resting his chin on Vision's shoulder. He could feel her tiny little breaths on his neck, which sent a warmer wave of heat through his chest than normal.

 

“That was an accident,” she muttered, her voice quite close to his ear. He felt heat rising in his face, glad he didn't blush.

 

“You cannot control when you fall asleep,” Vision reasoned, though he almost sounded strained.

 

“Viszh, are you alright?” Wanda frowned, shifting so she could look him in the eye.

 

“I am fine,” Vision nodded, which was only half a lie. He was fine, physically speaking, but emotionally speaking he was a proverbial mess.

 

“Are you sure?” she asked again, looking him straight in the eye.

 

Vision sighed inaudibly, shaking his head. “I am not alright,” he admitted softly, holding Wanda's eye contact.

 

“What's wrong, _lyubimaya_?” Wanda muttered, the term of endearment slipping out without her realizing.

 

Vision didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to say, didn't know how to express emotions in words in general, so he took the 'actions speak louder than words' approach. He closed the very minimal distance between their faces, kissing Wanda quickly.

 

Wanda hesitated for a half-second, initially surprised. However, she kissed back softly. She could tell this was his first kiss, as it was somewhat awkward. Wanda pulled back after a moment or three, a small smile on her face.

 

“What is wrong, so to speak, is that I am being driven wholly by emotion,” Vision muttered softly, though he didn't break their eye contact. “I have been for quite a few months now.”

 

“Which emotion?” Wanda asked, though she thought she knew which one. Maybe she hadn't be hearing things wrong when he was projecting earlier. Maybe there was a possibility he could actually return her feelings.

 

“Love,” Vision said simply.

 

Wanda couldn't stop the relieved giggle that escaped her chest. “I must admit, I have been ruled by love as well,” she muttered, draping her arms over Vision's shoulders.

 

The heat in Vision's chest returned, paired with a fluttering sensation in his heart. “Is that so?” he asked, his hands naturally seeking out her waist and wrapping around it.

 

Wanda nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. “It is,” she confirmed. “It seems we have come to a mutual realization.”

 

“Indeed it does,” Vision nodded, allowing the smile on his face to appear.

 

“Where do we go from here?” Wanda asked, suddenly insecure. Would he want to try something with her, even with everything she did to hurt everyone around her? Would he take the chance?

 

“I believe the ideal next step is what humans call a romantic relationship,” Vision said thoughtfully.

 

“Are you sure?” Wanda asked. “With everything I have done in the last few months, you would want that? A relationship, I mean.”

 

Vision nodded slowly, his smile shrinking slightly. “Of course,” he muttered. “I am willing to put aside the risks, for you.”

 

Wanda felt her heart flutter in her chest. She'd never thought she'd hear anyone say that about her that wasn't her twin. She never thought she'd find someone like Vision in the first place, let alone have him tell her he would put himself at risk to be with her.

 

“Oh Viszh,” she muttered, smiling. She pressed another kiss to his lips, taking the lead and guiding him towards what he was supposed to be doing.

 

When they both pulled out of the kiss, Vision smiled. “Was that agreement?” he asked, almost as if he was trying to be playful.

 

“It was,” Wanda said with a breathy chuckle, smiling widely.

 

Vision smiled back just as widely as Wanda rested her forehead on Vision's shoulder. Maybe she would finally have something to anchor her again, something to keep her from exploding like the time bomb she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, anyone who gets why I named it this gets a brownie point.


End file.
